


When the Two Wolves Loved the Dragon

by daringprincess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya and Jon rivalry, F/F, F/M, House Stark, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a royal pain in the ass, Sansa and Missandei are besties, Stargaryen love triangle, Targaryen children - Freeform, Targaryens are immune to fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringprincess/pseuds/daringprincess
Summary: After Queen Daenerys succeeds in conquering the seven kingdoms, she must travel to Winterfell to name a new warden of the North. There, she meets the remaining Stark family, whom she had been taught to hate since childhood. However, she never expected for the she-wolf, Arya Stark to fall in love with her, and for her to return those affections. Jon Snow though, feels the same love for the Dragon queen, and an heir to the throne is needed.





	1. Daenerys

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story belong to George R.R Martin.

In truth, Daenerys had not wanted to go north. 

As a child, she'd heard stories of how the Starks had aided the usurper, Robert Baratheon, in taking the throne. Her _family's_ throne. Even if they had good reason to. Tyrion had clarified it was because her brother Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna Stark, their daughter. And executed her brother and father cruelly. Even so, every time she heard the name  _Stark_ she felt bile at the back of her throat and her stomach clench awfully hard. But her feelings did not matter. She had to name a warden of the North. It was her duty, as a Targaryen and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms to do so. 

Daenerys sat comfortably in the carriage next to Missandei, looking out the window at the mass of trees that blurred as she rode by. They'd been riding for a month now. She did not think bringing her dragons would be a good idea. The Starks where of the North and of the winter, and she imagined a Dragon must be a fearsome beast for those without Targaryen blood. Soon though, her thoughts dragged her into a deep sleep.

~

"Your grace, we are here," she heard her friend's voice as she shook her gently. 

Daenerys awoke at once, smoothing over her hair and blinking a few times to adjust her sight.

"Yes, thank you Missandei," Daenerys told her.

Daenerys was helped out of the carriage by Jorah. She was met by a mass of grey towers and the Starks, standing neatly in a line in the courtyard. It was all so grim compared to King's Landing. She felt her heart skip a beat in uncertainty as she approached the Starks.

_I am the blood of the Dragon. I can do this._

An auburn haired beauty with eyes as blue as the sea and poise, stepped forward to curtsy. Sansa Stark.

"Your Grace, it is an honor to host you and yours here at Winterfell. I see tales of your beauty have not been exaggerated," said the red Stark.

"Thank you, Lady Sansa, the pleasure is all mine," Daenerys said.

She looked at the rest of the Starks. There stood a man with dark brown hair and eyes the famous Stark grey. Next to him was whom she supposed had to be his sister, who looked exactly the same. She had a skinny sword as well, and dressed in trousers. Daenerys looked back to Sansa, and she could see the both of them staring at her, with mischievous grins.

_They should not look at me in such a manner. I am the Queen and should be respected as such._

An awkward silence filled the courtyard, until Sansa spoke again.

"Oh! Forgive me your grace let me introduce my siblings. This is Jon, my bastard half brother, and she is Arya, my sister," Sansa explained.

"It's an honor to meet you, your grace," said Jon Snow bowing before her.

Daenerys liked that.

Then she turned to Arya awaiting for a greeting, but instead she was given a surprising question.

"What is it my Queen? Never seen a girl with a sword?," teased Arya as she gave her a mocking bow.

Daenerys felt her cheeks burn and the dragon within her awaken. Sansa looked to her sister in disdain.

"Arya! She is our queen! You must not disrespect her in that manner," the older sister scolded.

She saw Arya scowl.

"Of course I have, lady Arya. It just took me by surprise is all," Daenerys said as soothingly as she could, trying to calm the dragon stirring within her.

Arya gave her a smirk that made Daenerys' knees weak and her anger to surprisingly subside.

She did not understand why her body reacted that way, or why she suddenly felt so at ease, but pushed the thought away.

"Of course, your grace. But I am not a lady, I never have been and never will be, now we should go inside," Arya took the lead, surprisingly gently.

Daenerys followed them inside, along with the rest of her royal entourage and the Starks.

 

 


	2. Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The titles of the chapters are the names of the people who's point of view it is told in.

She was given a room next to Arya Stark's. It was plainer than her chamber back in King's Landing though, but it was surprisingly warm. Daenerys' things where already settled in by her servants. The Starks were not as bad as she thought they would be, but Arya had surprised her entirely with her bold remark.

_**KNOCK KNOCK-** _

Daenerys jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She had just gotten to Winterfell and was very tired, she would speak with the Starks tomorrow. She went to answer the door and found that it was Arya.

_What could she possibly want?_

"Lady Arya, come in," Daenerys said with regal poise.

The Stark gave her an easy smile, and strode inside.

"I am not a lady your grace. I came to escort you to the feast. We figured you'd be tired, but we couldn't let you go to bed hungry. Come," Arya took her arm and led her out of the room.

Daenerys was taken aback by her forwardness, but it was something she had never encountered before. Together they entered the room, which was filled with boisterous noise, lords rambling, and a large wooden table which was occupied by the Starks and her servants. She saw Sansa stand up immediately.

"Your grace, please do me the honor of sitting next to me," Sansa said gently.

"Of course, Lady Sansa," Daenerys smiled at her.

She took her seat next to Sansa, as Arya sat her other side. 

"You are all very kind. But I have come here to name a warden of the North. Is there anyone who specifically desires that role?," Daenerys asked as she looked to the Starks surrounding her for an answer.

She heard Arya's voice first.

"I'd like to, your grace. My people respect me, they always have. I know the north well and have always been loyal, but my sister seems to disagree. I can lead armies. I ask that you name me, warden of the north," Arya said, grey eyes capturing violet, intently.

Daenerys swallowed at the intensity of Arya's words.

Before she could reply, her sister spoke as well.

"Your grace, Arya has no experience in politics! She is wild and unpredictable. I have learnt to rule from Petyr Baelish. I beg of you to name me," Sansa declared, her face flushed.

Soon enough, the sisters started to bicker in a wild rage, and Daenerys grew afraid a physical fight would abrupt.

She hit the table to quiet them.

"Silence! I want order in this room and I'll have it!," Daenerys yelled, her blood pounding in her ears.

She saw the rage in Arya's eyes start to subside, and the anxious twisting of Sansa's hair to stop.

"I have come to a decision. Both of you will co-rule. You will rule together, and control different aspects of the north. Arya, you will manage armies of the north and defend your people. Sansa, you will make alliances and rule politically. But make no mistake. You will both have an equal balance of power. That starts tomorrow," Daenerys concluded firmly.

Jon Snow looked relieved at his. Sansa nodded stiffly, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

_She's displeased, but I will not be unfair towards her sister._

"Thank you, your grace. Might I ask, have you ever learned to shoot a bow m'lady?," Arya asked suddenly, a tug of a grin forming at her mouth.

Daenerys frowned.

"No, Arya. I have men who would do that for me," Daenerys replied.

She saw Arya chuckle, her shoulders quaking with laughter. Daenerys could not see what was so funny.

"Of course you do, you're the queen, but every woman should be able to defend herself regardless of her station. I could teach you, if you'd let me. Tomorrow, after I've done my duty as co-owner of the warden of the North," Arya proposed, her eyes softening.

_But why? Surely she wants more from me than to just teach me archery. But I cannot reject her without sounding cruel when she has been nothing but warm to me, besides her snarky remarks at times._

"That would wonderful Arya. Thank you for the offer, we'll start whenever you want," Daenerys informed her, managing a small smile.

She could see Jon Snow looking at them incredulously from across the table as he ate his meal. He did not seem happy with this arrangement. Arya seemed to notice this as well.

"What's wrong Jon? You could join us if you want to," Arya proposed.

Jon's scowl cleared when Daenerys looked at him.

"Fine I'll go little sister. But I bet I can teach the queen to shoot arrows better than you," teased Jon.

Daenerys felt her cheeks tint for some reason she could not explain. It was almost as if they where _fighting_ over her.

"I doubt that," Arya's voice got dangerously low, and Daenerys detected something that seemed much more deeper than just teasing. 

Arya and Jon had always been said to be the closest of the Stark siblings, but it looked  _nothing_ like that now.

Jon's scowl returned, his face hardening. Daenerys did not like this tension. Her hand instinctively gripped Arya's in an attempt to calm her.

"Hey hey, Arya I am sure you and Jon are  _both_ good at shooting arrows," Daenerys said soothingly. 

Arya's hand gripped hers even tighter, and turned to looked at her, the tension leaving from her eyes. She exhaled harshly. Daenerys pulled her hand away after calming her down. Arya then turned to look at her brother.

"Daenerys is right, Jon. Let's stop acting like children. Just think of how father would react," Arya said with a sad streak in her voice.

Jon nodded in sadness.

_Their father. The traitor. The Usurper's best friend._

Daenerys felt her throat tighten in disdain, and the dragon within her stir. She stood up to go to her chamber.

"I am afraid I am quite tired. I will retire to my chambers. Goodnight all of you," Daenerys said softly.

Arya quickly stood as well and took her arm.

"I'll walk you there, your grace," Arya confirmed.

_She seems to like me a lot. But why?_

When they reached her door, Arya stopped her from entering. When Arya's hand let go of her arm, the warmth that had been there unsettled Daenerys.

"You're grace, I just wanted to say, you are beautiful, and I know you've probably heard this a million times from other people around the world, but I needed you to hear it from me," Arya's hand went to finger a silver lock.

Daenerys' heart sped up at that, and allowed herself to buck foward a little into Arya's touch, until she pulled away. Arya immediately pulled her hand back.

_She thinks I am beautiful, that is all. Why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Thank you, Arya. You are most kind," Daenerys said.

Arya gave a sweet smirk and walked away to leave her to sleep. Daenerys walked into her room, tired as ever. She could not stop thinking of Arya's touch, and how much her words about her beauty had moved her. But why had it? Daenerys had heard the same thing a thousand times before, but hearing it from her, it made her feel courted. It was as if she had some uncanny connection to the Stark. Daenerys could not let one touch from Arya that had made her heart leap dissuade her from the truth of the Starks. She could not trust them, not after how they played a part in her family's demise. Daenerys did not like what she'd felt in that single fleeting moment with Arya Stark that seemed to make the world stop. Tomorrow, she would practice archery with Arya and Jon, but nothing more than friendship could come out of this. 

Daenerys got into her bed, pulled over the warm fur covers, and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my chapters are short, that's just how I write! Hope you guys like this.


	3. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Jon Snow may really annoy you

Arya awoke abruptly, chest heaving, and beads of sweat covering her forehead. She'd dreamt a terrible dream, in which Daenerys was taken from her abruptly, by and unknown force. Arya felt as if this had happened before, but it couldn't have. Daenerys and her had only just met. Arya remembered when she touched Daenerys' hair last night, and how she'd let her do it, even if it was just for a second. The selfish truth was, Arya wanted her. She had since the day she saw her. She was so beautiful, with her silver hair that cascaded to just above her waist, with her violet eyes that Arya found herself drowning in so many times. But could the queen ever love her back? Arya didn't know. But she had to try to win her love. Arya was was to teach her archery today. Arya got up in quickly and dressed to go teach Daenerys. Then she remembered that Jon would also be attending. Arya got a knot in her stomach.

_He likes her too._

When Arya was done dressing, she went to her sister Sansa to ask if there was any need of her as co-warden of the North.

"Sans, do you need me to do anything? I know you wanted to be warden all by yourself but if you need help in anything, just ask," Arya offered.

Her sister looked at her tenderly, Tully blue eyes locking with Stark grey.

"It's alright, Ar. I've got it. I'm sorry about the fight we had yesterday. It was illogical. I've thought a lot about what the queen said, and it would be much better if we ruled together, because it wouldn't be so much work," Sansa explained.

Arya gave her a half smile.

"You're right Sans. Then I'll guess I'll go get the queen so I can teach her archery. I invited Jon so he wouldn't feel bad. But Sansa, I think Jon likes the queen. Like  _likes_ her. And I do too. He was really tense at dinner yesterday. I'm just nervous about how the archery lessons will go down with him there," Arya admitted, frowning and looking to her sister for advice.

Sansa gave her a look of sympathy.

"Arya, if you want the queen, you go get her. Jon should stay the hell away. Just don't be too forward. I think she's warming up to you, but take it slow. Remember that our family and the Targaryens have a bloody history, and she's still getting used to us, " Sansa reminded her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Right, father helped Robert Baratheon take her family's throne away, but not without reason._

"I had nothing to do with that though," Arya blurted.

Sansa giggled sweetly.

"I don't think she see's it that way, Ar. But don't worry. She'll get over it soon enough. Well, off you go to your archery lessons with the queen! I've got some duties to fullfill as co-wardeness," Sansa ruffled her hair, and gave her a good-hearted push towards the door.

Arya ran to retrieve the queen to her chambers, but when she arrived she wasn't there. Arya got a queer feeling.

_Could she already be in the courtyard?_

Arya ran as quick as she could to see if it was true, and she found Daenerys laughing at something Jon had said as he adjusted her body in the right direction to shoot the arrow.

_They started without me? It was my bloody idea! This was Jon, it had to be. Daenerys wouldn't do that._

Arya felt anger surge through her veins.

"Hey!," Arya shouted at them.

Daenerys jumped at her voice and put a hand on her chest.

"Oh Arya, gracious you startled me. Jon said it would be okay if we started without you, he said you would be coming soon," Daenerys explained.

_Of course he did. He just wanted time with her alone._

Arya wanted to tackle Jon in that moment, but it took all the restraint and self control she had to stop herself from doing so. She did not want to seem like a child in front of the queen. That was what the old Arya would have done, the Arya who was just a little girl who enjoyed swordfighting and wrestling her brothers, not the hardened assasin she was now.

Jon shrugged as if this situation meant nothing to him. Arya went up to Daenerys, and took her hand. She kissed it. Arya figured that maybe the queen was a bit like Sansa, that liked to be courted. She saw her blush. Arya felt herself grinning like an idiot in return.

"So how are the archery lessons going so far? Jon doesn't seem to have taught you well enough, as you haven't hit the target yet. Here, it's my turn," Arya instructed her to nock her arrow and hold it steady.

Daenerys looked at her and did as she was told. Arya went behind her and slid her arms around her waist. She felt Daenerys shudder and her breathing become more shallow. She could see Jon from the distance, his arms crossed. 

Arya spoke softly in her ear, "Now let go."

Daenerys did so, and the arrow landed right on the mark. She disentagled herself from Arya and cheered.

"Yes! I did it!," Daenerys said happily.

It was the first time Arya had ever seen her this happy.

"I knew you could," Arya told her with pride. 

She wanted to kiss her now, to feel her lips press down on hers, to hold her as she had only moments ago, but it was too soon, and Jon would probably throw a fit if she did that in front of him.

Jon clapped his hands together sarcastically.

"It's true, Arya has always been better at archery than any of us," Jon walked over to Daenerys.

"But I doubt she's better at this," before Arya could comprehend, Jon pulled Daenerys toward him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Arya couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_Is he trying to spite me?_

She heard Daenerys whimper and then pull away almost seconds later. Jon groaned breathlessly.

"How dare you, Jon Snow? You are very handsome and all, but I am your queen, not your woman."

Daenerys adjust her dress, and looked to both Arya and Jon.

"I don't like this charade. I am not a toy you both can fight over. Besides, you two are siblings.  _Blood._ I've been told you where close as children, and I feel that I am the source breaking the beautful bond you two once shared. And I don't like it at all," Daenerys declared.

_Jon and I where close, yes. But not anymore. He's after the woman I love, I won't just let him have her._

Arya was about to speak but Jon spoke first.

"I apologize your grace. It's just, your the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me," Jon pleaded.

_So now he plays nice._

"I forgive you," Daenerys said.

"Thank you both for your archery lessons. I have learned from you both," Daenerys told them.

Arya gave her a wolfish smile.

"I'm glad you liked it your grace, despite this problem we had here today," Arya said capturing her violet eyes as she had done so many times before.

Daenerys looked at her kindly.

"Please, call me Daenerys," she said lightly.

_That's a good start._

Daenerys gave her a regal curtsey, and went back inside the castle. When she was gone, Arya looked at her brother.

"Jon, how could you? You know I am in love with her," Arya started, her hands tightening into fists.

Jon gaped at her.

"Arya, you can't be serious. I love her too. And do you honestly believe she would love  _you_ back? Over me? A man who could give her an heir someday. Please," Jon told her.

_He can't mean that._

For some reason, Jon's words really wounded her. He'd been the person she'd loved most in the world, but after what he said...

Arya angrily wiped away the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"You know what? You can go fuck yourself Jon. At least I have the decency to wait for her consent to kiss her," Arya walked away from him, into the castle, before she did something rash and impulsive, but it wasn't enough.

She needed to get out. Out of Winterfell. Away from _him_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I honestly don't know how many chapters this story will have, so I am just going with the flow for now!


	4. Daenerys

Daenerys had never been more surprised.

_Jon Snow kissed me. He shouldn't have._

She hadn't expected the bastard to be so bold. She'd enjoyed the kiss, but still he shouldn't have done that. She was the  _Queen of the Seven Kingdoms_ after all. And Arya. . . how she held her from behind when she was learning to shoot a bow, Daenerys got a thrill she had never felt before.

_Am I falling in love with her?_

Daenerys decided she would go to talk to Jorah and Missandei. When she went to see them, they where having lunch at the table with Sansa. She had expected Arya to be there, and Jon, but they both seemed to be missing. The three of them stood up to greet her. Daenerys raised a hand to halt them.

"No no, it's alright, you don't have to do that. You're my friends," Daenerys went to sit with them.

They immediately sat back down. They all sat looking at her still, waiting to be spoken to. She looked back over her shoulder to make sure Jon or Arya weren't there.

"Jon Snow kissed me," Daenerys confessed.

Missandei gasped, Jorah looked furious, and Sansa buried her face in her hands.

"Your grace, I am so sorry, I never imagined my brother would do something like that!," Sansa explained, as shocked as ever.

Daenerys gave her an empathetic smile.

"It's alright Sansa, it isn't your fault, and he apologized besides. He said he acted impulsively, I forgave him, all is well," Daenerys said, trying to calm her.

Sansa nodded as if in agreement, but her face was as red as a pomegranate.

"Are you sure you don't want me to teach him a lesson Khaleesi?," he asked, his hand touching the hilt of his sword.

Daenerys shook her head.

"It's alright Jorah. I'm fine," Daenerys assured.

Missandei didn't say anything, content with Dany's calmness about the situtation.

After she told them, Daenerys wanted to go to Arya. She wanted to spend more time with her. Daenerys finally realized what she'd secretly known all along, what she'd been hiding deep down in her soul. She wasn't  _falling_ in love with Arya. She already  _was_ in love with Arya. They had a deep connection that Daenerys did not understand. They where supposed to hate one another, weren't they? Their families had done much harm to each other. Instead it was love. 

Daenerys got up from the table, in a hurry to find Arya. She didn't know what she would do, she just needed to find her. Missandei looked up at her.

"Where are you going?," she inquired.

Daenerys tucked a strand of her behind her ear, as she always did when she lied. She did not want to tell her the real reason, then she'd get suspicious, rumors would arise, and Dany couldn't let that happen.

"I'm going to ride," she lied.

Missandei frowned.

"Alone? Khaleesi, you should at least bring a few guards with you, the roads aren't safe," said Jorah.

Daenerys sighed. She hated lying. Especially to people she cared about. But it had to be done. It was for the best.

"I won't go far," she said turning away from them and walking out of the chamber.

Daenerys went out into the hallway, hoping to run into Arya, instead she saw Jon. She tried to go in the opposite direction, but he saw her anyway. He called to her.

"Daenerys!"

_Why is he calling me that? I told Arya she could call me by my name, not him._

She did not want to be rude, so she turned in his direction.

"I'm looking for Arya, do you know where she went?," asked Dany.

Jon's smile turned into a scowl that looked much like his younger sister's.

"No. She went in the castle, but she usually goes riding when she's angry, and she was very angry earlier. Why?," he asked getting close to her.

Daenerys did not like his proximity to her.

"That is no concern of yours Jon. I just want to see her. You say you know where she went. Will you take me to her?," Daenerys told him a bit too harshly.

He nodded stiffly, moved by the harshness in her voice.

They went outside together to the stables, to get on their horses. Jon offered to help her up, but she denied him. She was a Khaleesi, and getting on a horse on her own came naturally to her. She was not dressed in riding clothes, but she did not care. They made their way out of Winterfell and into the wolfswood.

"She usually goes to a little stream here in the Wolfswood, to hone her blade when she's angry, like father used to do when he wanted peace," Jon explained, turning to look at her as they rode.

Daenerys nodded briefly.

"Your father was a man of honor. I'm sorry for his death, even if he did have a part to play in my family's demise," Daenerys countered.

Jon gave her a sad smile.

"I appreciate your condolences Daenerys. It means a lot," Jon said.

After a long silence, Jon spoke again.

"We should be at the stream soon," he confirmed.

When they arrived, it was true, Arya _was_ there, sitting under a tree across from the stream, honing her slender blade. Her brother knew her well, despite their arguments. Arya turned her head to look at them.

"Jon? I told you to get the f-," Arya ceased to speak when she saw Dany.

Daenerys smile at her, glad as ever to see her.

"Daenerys, you- you're here," Arya said with wonder and happiness.

Dany giggled.

"I am, your brother was kind enough to bring me to you. Now Jon, if you would excuse us please. Thank you for bringing me here, I greatly appreciate it," Daenerys told him as sweetly as she could.

Jon looked angry still, her words _where_ cold, no matter how sweetly she said them. But he would not deny her. She was the queen. If it had come from his sister though, that would be a different story.

"Your grace," he gave her a mocking bow, got on his horse, and rode away.

Daenerys looked back to Arya when he was gone, and sat next to her on the ground, not minding the dirt that would get on her dress. Arya gave her a curious look.

"You know, most southern ladies would cringe at the thought of ruining their dresses," Arya said, a lopsided grin forming on her mouth.

Daenerys gave her an astonished look.

"Is that so? I am _not_ most southern ladies. I was a Khaleesi. I lived in a tent. This is nothing for me," she informed her.

Arya looked at her, her grey eyes striking a cord in her soul. 

"What I came here for was, to tell you that, I-," the words caught in her throat, she just couldn't say them. Arya took her hand, squeezing it.

"I know, Dany. I know you feel it too. This connection we have with each other. It's like we've somehow met before, and, I love you," Arya finished for her.

Daenerys' eyes grew wide at this statement. She moved closer to her.

"Oh Arya. Yes. You took the words right out of my mouth. We do have a connection. And, I love you too. It took me a while to realize it but it's true," admitted Daenerys, her cheeks coloring as if she where a little girl again.

Arya's steel eyes where filled with love and passion, and soon Arya kissed her with all the fury of a winter storm. It only took Dany a moment to respond, and she whimpered as Arya's tongue searched entry into hers. She felt Arya's arms slide around her waist and pull her closer, as their tongues battled for dominance. 

When they broke apart, Dany gripped Arya by her collar and stopped her from pulling back breathless moments later. This was what she wanted, this was what she needed. They shared one last kiss, and rested their foreheads together. Arya was breathless as if she'd slain a hundred men, and Daenerys could not say she was any different.

"Don't ever leave me. Never, Arya Stark. I love you, I love you," Daenerys repeated, her heart hammering in her chest with love. 

Arya held her close.

"I love you too, Daenerys Targaryen. You are mine, and I am yours. I will never leave you. Will you marry me?," Arya asked her, still breathless.

Daenerys was so in love. She knew she needed an heir, but she was madly in love with this wolf girl, this Arya, she could not imagine life without her anymore.

"Yes! I will!," Daenerys exlaimed, as they got up to hug.

Arya spun her around in the heir, and set her down to her feet.

Daenerys didn't care that she was a Stark. Not anymore. She was in love with Arya, and she felt better at finally admitting it. They tensed however, when they heard a branch snap. They both turned to see it was Jon, staring at them in awe, but not the good kind. She saw Arya's face harden. She did not know how long he'd been standing their but it made Daenerys uneasy.

"You'll what?!," Jon shrieked, his chest heaving for angry breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!

Arya feared that Jon would react like this.

"Jon, I know it seems too soon, but you don't understand-" Jon cut her off, blazing.

"I do understand that you're impulsive and reckless. You can't just marry her. You've only just met! Your grace, you can't seriously be considering this," Jon told Daenerys.

Arya saw Daenerys stand, and give him a look of pity.

"I know of your feelings for me. And I care for you as well. But I love your sister. With all my heart. It'd taken me time to accept it, but I have, finally. I hope you will find someone that loves you as deeply as I love Arya," Daenerys declared.

Arya felt her heart flutter at that. The queen just said she loves her. Arya held her hand and squeezed it tight. Daenerys smiled at her.

"You heard her Jon. We should get back to the castle now. It's starting to get dark," Arya said softly, trying to calm her brother's anger.

Jon said no more, as the three of them mounted their horses and rode in silence until Jon broke it.

"Your grace, I've heard whispers around the seven kingdoms that I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. My _supposed_  father would never tell me who my mother was, and it makes sense if this rumor is real. If that is true, I do not wish to rule on the iron throne, but a marriage between you and I would keep the bloodline pure and our children would continue the Targaryen bloodline," Jon proposed, looking intently at Daenerys as he nervously awaited her reply.

_This can't be true. Father would never have lied to all of us. Jon is my brother, not my cousin._

Arya saw Daenerys look at him in bewilderment, as if she where considering this. Arya felt her stomach tie into knots. Jon was going to ruin everything. For a second she felt how Sansa must of felt when Arya so called "ruined" her relationship with that piece of shit Joffrey. Arya couldn't let this happen. Daenerys was the one person who loved her for who she was who wasn't in her family. That meant the world to Arya.

"That isn't true. You are father's son. A  _Stark_ dammit! Maybe father never told you who your mother was because she didn't want you. Plain and simple," Arya blurted.

Jon didn't believe her. Daenerys spoke.

"Jon, if this is true, perhaps you could prove it. Touch the fire in the hearth when we arrive to Winterfell. If you have Targaryen blood, you will be immune, and it will not harm you," Daenerys ordered.

Arya was distressed. She saw Jon smile at the queen, accepting her challenge.

-

By the time they arrived at Winterfell it was black of night, and Arya was tired. She went to help Daenerys dismount, but her queen slid off with ease. She gave Arya a quick peck on the cheek. Arya grinned at her. They all headed inside, to find Sansa and Missandei playing Cyvasse.

_Sansa's made a new friend. It made Arya glad to see her sister happy after all she'd gone through._

 

"Glad to see you're both keeping yourselves busy," commented Daenerys, pleased.

Missandei and Sansa both stood, curtseying. 

"Your grace, I see you've retrieved my sister," Sansa said, giving Arya a look like she knew about their new relationship.

Arya smriked in return. 

"I've news for all of you. I believe I am son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. The queen has asked me to prove this by touching the fire in the hearth. If I am a Targaryen, the fire won't hurt me, according to the Queen. I need to try," Jon announced confidently.

Missandei and Sansa both looked shocked.

"But, this can't be. Jon what if you hurt yourself?," Sansa fretted.

Jon looked at Sansa reassuringly.

"I'll be fine Sansa, and if it turns out I am not a Targaryen, I'll be burnt but I'll live. Come see," said Jon gently.

Sansa did not looked convinced with this predicament, but she and Missandei both followed Jon to hearth. Daenerys and Arya trailed behind him.

_Please don't let this be true._

Jon bent down to look at the fire. He was nervous, despite his confident energy. Arya knew him well.

"It's alright Jon," the queen said.

Jon extended his hand foward into the fire, and waited for the pain. There was tension in the room, and a fear so thick you could cut it with a knife. But Jon did not flinch or scream or yell. Arya's heart stopped for a second. Sansa let out her breath in relief and Missandei looked pleased.

_He is a Targaryen. No. He's going to take Daenerys from me._

"It doesn't hurt your grace. The flames are warm and soft," Jon smiled at the queen.

Daenerys' violet eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

"Jon Snow. It seems you  _are_ a Targaryen. My nephew. I _do_ have living family. You are my brother's son!,"  exclaimed Daenerys as she pulled Jon away from the fire to hug him.

Jon returned the hug, all smiles and grins. Arya felt as though she would cry, but she couldn't do that. Not here, not in front of Jon or her beloved Daenerys. She was a direwolf, and direwolves never cried.

"So you are our cousin then," Sansa said, processing this new information.

Jon nodded at Sansa.

"I guess so. I can't believe fath-  _my uncle_ never told me. He made me believe I was a bastard.  _Nothing," s_ aid Jon, his excitement morphing into anger.

_Father protected him from King Robert. If the King knew, he would have killed him._

"No Jon. Your uncle lied to keep you safe. I would expect the usurper Robert Baratheon would have had you killed if he learned you where a Targaryen and a possible heir to the throne," explained Daenerys gently.

Jon silenced, his anger vanishing, taking in what the queen said.

"I suppose you are right. And since I proved I am a Targaryen, will you consider my marriage offer? I could give you heirs. House Targaryen wouldn't die with you," Jon offered glancing in Arya's direction to see her reaction.

This was a nightmare made real.

Sansa looked at Arya in sadness, like she knew what was to come. Daenerys looked at Arya too, her violet eyes locking with her grey ones.

"I will consider it Jon. But if we _do_ marry. It will be a political marriage. You will provide me with heirs, and be king consort of Westeros. But I love Arya," Daenerys looked at her, her eyes filled with love.

Arya felt like kissing her, but she couldn't. She didn't want to share Daenerys with Jon. The thought made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't let Daenerys marry Jon.

"No. No Daenerys, this isn't right. If you truly love me, you won't marry him," Arya said gruffly.

Daenerys reached out a hand to touch her face.

"I have to consider this, my wolf. For my house. I need to save it. And this is the only way," Daenerys explained.

Those words should have calmed her, but it only made Arya less understanding of this awful situation. Sansa spoke up.

"Arya, she has to consider it. She just declared her love for you. Jon will just give her her heirs and it will be over," Sansa tried to say but Arya wasn't having it.

_We where supposed to be married. Not him and her. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't. This is all Jon's fault._

"She may come to love me when she realizes I am more use to her than you," Jon commented.

Arya felt her northern blood roil in anger. She wanted to hurt him as he'd hurt her. She went to draw Needle but Daenerys stopped her.

"Arya please, don't!," Daenerys gripped her left arm in shock.

Arya relented for her love's sake. Although Jon looked ready to fight her as well. Sansa got an upset flush tinting her cheeks.

"Stop it the both of you! You are still family," said Sansa.

Arya wasn't done yet.

"So you're really going to do it then? You are going to  _fuck_ the woman I love? Are you trying to hurt me Jon? Because given how you've been acting lately I can't tell," Arya told him scowling.

Jon ignored her.

"My queen, if you'd consider this, I'd appreciate it," Jon said to Daenerys.

She noddded at him, giving him a look like it was time he should leave. And that he did.

_The Gods do continue to piss on anyone with the name Stark. This must be a joke to them._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story Targaryens are immune to fire just for plot purposes.


	6. Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the massive wait for this next chapter, I've been super busy but I assure you I have not forgotten about our story!

After painful hours of thinking and pacing back in forth in her chamber, Daenerys decided that she would marry Jon.

Jon had been ecstatic of course, and Arya crushed.

It had to be done, for the sake of her family name. Arya was distressed though. Daenerys knew that she had broken her heart, but she assured Arya that it was her she loved and not Jon. Arya wouldn’t have it anyways. She was a gruff stubborn northerner who did not want to share the woman she loved with anyone.

Daenerys understood that. 

But it was going to happen. She had a clear plan of how things would play out. Jon would give her at least two heirs, and they would only be intimate to conceive these children. After that, they would be husband and wife in name only, and Arya would be her lover.

Arya had said she was coming with her to King’s Landing, and Sansa would take her part of ruling The North in her stead. Daenerys had agreed on the matter, the thought of leaving Arya behind was just too painful to bare.

Daenerys, Jon, Arya, and her her royal entourage left the day she had decided Jon would be her husband.

-

It was a month’s ride to King’s Landing, and when they arrived in the castle, they wasted no time in sharing a bed. They’d waited too long to do this, and Daenerys had secretly longed for Arya’s touch since the day they met. She could never understand why, but Arya’s grins and smirks made her knees go weak and her regal composure diminish. Her passionate caresses and kisses set her dragon blood afire. 

Arya was on top of her on her enormous bed, kissing her neck with such passion that had Daenerys moaning in an unqueenly manner. Arya had her hands pinned above her head as she ravished her body, laying heated kisses on the inner parts of her thighs and her womanhood. 

“Gods, I bloody love you,” Arya would rasp in between kisses.

Daenerys would kiss her hard for that, and whisper sweet nothings in Arya’s ear which would make her groan wolfishly. 

Arya was such a good lover, that she found herself thinking,

Jon who?

-  
It was the day of her wedding. Her handmaidens had put her in a beautiful purple silk gown, with fringed sleeves and a sash tied in a bow around her waist.

 

“You look magnificent your grace,” Missandei told her gently.

Daenerys looked at her friend and smiled with affection.

“Thank you. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this, Miss. I’m marrying my nephew and breaking my lover’s heart,” Daenerys said.

Missandei looked at her with reassurance, gripping her hands. Daenerys had almost gotten cold feet and canceled the wedding when Arya looked at her with those stormy eyes that bore into her soul and kissed her with love, but her advisors had pressured her back into going through with her Wedding to Jon.

“It’s alright your grace. It’s only a political marriage. You know that. Jon Snow knows that. And most importantly, Arya knows that. She knows you love her,” Missandei told her soothingly.

Daenerys nodded, wanting to believe her friend. She heard a knock on the door which startled her a bit. 

“Enter,” Daenerys ordered.  
In came her handmaiden Amelie.

“Your Grace, it is time for the ceremony,” her handmaiden said earnestly.

Daenerys got a pang of nerves in her stomach but breathed to calm herself.

Gods help me.

-

Jon and her stood in the Sept of Baelor, in front of hundreds of noble lords and ladies. Daenerys could not bare it if Arya were there. She knew Daenerys would not be able to handle this if their position were reversed.

“Ready to call me “husband”, your grace?,” Jon told her grinning, taking her hand.

Daenerys looked at Jon. He did look handsome, garbed in the clothing of southern nobility. She nodded, intertwining their hands together for the binding part of the ceremony.

The septon marrying them began to speak.

“My Lords, my Ladies, we stand here to witness the union of Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow. May their union be blessed with many healthy sons and daughters,” he announced.

The septon starting binding their hands together with a strand of silk cloth as they said their vows.

“Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger,” they said in unison.

When their hands were bound they turned to look at each other.

“I am his, and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days,” Daenerys finished, the words feeling like poison as she said them.

Jon leaned in to kiss her, grabbing her face in his, surprisingly gently. Daenerys ended the kiss as soon as she could. Jon did not look pleased, but he smiled as the nobles clapped and glorified their marriage. Daenerys nervously looked for Arya in the crowd, hoping she wouldn’t be there. 

“Long may Queen Daenerys and King Jon reign!,” the septon announced, and the crowd of nobles cheered once more.

Daenerys faked a smile and waved at her subjects.

Daenerys looked happy, but she was dying inside.

-

Their wedding feast was lavish. Lords from all across the seven kingdoms came. From the Last Hearth in The North, to the Salt Shore in The South. There was dancing and drinking and laughter, but Daenerys was not in the mood for any of the three.

This should have been Arya and I. 

Daenerys was sulking until Arya asked her to dance. She saw Jon, scoff in disapproval, but Daenerys didn’t care.

“Let’s dance, Dany. I know you want to,” Arya said surprisingly cheerful.

She’s pretending to be happy. All for me. Even after I marry another. Gods, I don’t deserve her.

Daenerys got up but her husband rose, looking at his sister with contempt.

“She’s my wife now, Arya. We’re married. What part of that don’t you understand? I am the King of Westeros now,” Jon informed her harshly.

Arya let out a bitter burst of laughter.

Daenerys didn’t like this. Daenerys had been clear on the circumstances of their marriage, but Jon liked to think otherwise.

“Back the damn hells off, Jon. You’re king consort now. Dany was clear on why she was marrying you. She’s in love with me. And besides, I’m only asking her to dance, not tear her clothes off,” Arya spat, her grey eyes turned hard steel.

Daenerys could sense dangerous tension arising, and she did not want to make a scene in front of all of Westeros’s nobility. She’d settle this.

“Jon, I married you for heirs, nothing more. I am free to dance with Arya as I please,” Daenerys told her husband as she went to with Arya.

Arya shot a smirk at her brother which had Jon scowling.

Arya held her by the waist as they moved in time with music.

“I know this has been a painful day for you, love. Just know that by the bedding ceremony, I’ll be thinking of you,” Daenerys reassured her lover.

Arya looked at her longingly.

“It’s alright, Dany. I understand now. As hard as this is, I know that I can’t love a queen and expect to have her all for myself. You have a duty to your family and your people,” Arya replied.

Daenerys nodded as Arya spun her around.

One nobleman called out, “It’s time for the bedding ceremony!”

Daenerys’s heart leapt.

Oh Gods.

Arya suddenly looked crushed again, as men lifted her up and women lifted Jon to take them to the wedding bed.

Arya faded from view as Dany and Jon were put in the chamber.

“It will be an honor bedding you, my queen,” Jon said as he came over to press a kiss on her lips.  
Let this be quick and result in a child this night. Mayhaps I will never have to lay with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes guys. I know this hurts Danarya shippers but this needed to happen. Poor Arya. Jon is honestly getting on my nerves.  
> As for the haters, I'll delete retarded comments, so don't even bother. I will tolerate constructive criticism but not downright hate. Dear salty Jonerys, Gendrya, and Jonrya shippers, this is not your playground. If you couldn't figure that out by reading the summary of my story, I am warning you again. Don't come here and complain about Danarya, because that IS the main pairing here. I am free to write my fanfic whichever way I choose. If you don't like this ship, don't click on this fanfic! Sweet & simple.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am a hardcore shipper of Daenerys and Arya.


End file.
